Nanika
by Hayashi Mori
Summary: Less than a month before his first semester at Tokyo University, Ryoma runs into an old rival. Of course, he can't back down from a challenge and finds himself in a situation that turns out not to be as horrible as he first expected. Royal Pair. :: UNDERGOING COMPLETE REWRITE AND STORY REDESIGN
1. Chapter 1

It was five AM when Ryoma finally made it to the public tennis courts. He could hear the early morning traffic of the residents of Tokyo heading to work all around as he strode into the canopy of trees surrounding the park. Although it was a weekday, it was mid-summer vacation, so he currently had no obligations like school or practice. That didn't stop him from practicing on his own or with whoever he came across however. He supposed that was why he was at the courts this early.

Momo was away with his family to the beach for their vacation, so he hadn't played a good match in almost six days. It made him restless to have gone this long without playing properly. Due to it being summer, Tokyo was having a wonderful streak of high temperatures that made his father lethargic. So, he had come to this; wandering the public courts hoping there was someone who also wanted to play before the sun rose with its scorching heat.

Just as he was about to give up his search, as most of the courts were abandoned, Ryoma heard the distant sound of a ball hitting clay. Excitement began to flood through his veins as he turned to the left and headed towards the single courts. Sure enough as he came around the corner of trees, he saw a boy much taller than him serving and volleying ball after ball at the practice wall. It wasn't long before he recognized the man's familiar stance and serve, the Tannhauser.

He was already turning to walk away when the man called out to him, "It is very rude to approach a rival and not say hello, brat." When Ryoma turned around, he found Atobe looking him up and down. His eyes narrowed at him as he spoke again, "Let's play."

At this Ryoma smirked as he raised an eyebrow, "Eh? So eager to get beaten like last time? Mada Mada Dane." Atobe laughed as he leaned against the fence separating the two.

"Don't be so sure, brat." He said with an answering smirk, "Let's make it interesting this time."

Ryoma chuckled, "More interesting than shaving your head?"

Atobe glared at him then with a growl, "That will not happen again." Adjusting his expression back into one of confidence from irritation his eyes flashed in challenge, "If you lose you have to spend the day with me."

Goosebumps rushed across Ryoma's arms as he stared at Atobe. "What for?" He breathed out belaying his shock, causing Atobe's grin to widen.

"Why not?" At the words Ryoma frowned. He could name a hundred reasons why it was a bad idea. First he didn't like the bastard, second he was full of himself, and third he was afraid of wanting to throttle the former Hyotei captain by the end of the day.

After a moments consideration Ryoma cocked his hip and pulled his racket out of his shouldered bag, "Alright, but if you lose I'm shaving your head again." That threw Atobe off for a moment as his face pinched.

"I'll just have to crush you then." Atobe chuckled almost darkly and a chill rushed up Ryoma's spine.

"Mada Mada Dane." He spat back with a smirk that hid his nerves. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Sweat poured down from under his cap and into his eyes as Ryoma lay across the clay court under the high noon sun. He never once considered that the match would run as long as it did; as long as their matches always did. Like his father, when overheated Ryoma became lethargic and now he cursed himself for it.

"Game and Match to Ore-sama, 7 games to 6." Atobe's voice, while wracked with heavy breathing, was pleased and taunting, "Come brat, my driver is waiting." Ryoma squinted against the brightness of the sun, pulling himself to his feet slowly lest he become dizzy with the heat. Heaving in as much air as he could he took a water bottle out of his bag and slowly guzzled it.

Even though it wasn't cold, he drained it knowing that his body would absorb it faster now that it was slightly warmed by the sun. He was too exhausted to put a fight to his fate of another period of time spent with Atobe, but he took his own sweet time gathering his things out of spite.

"The serve and smash was new. What do you call them?" Ryoma asked in awe, despite his ill feelings.

Atobe chuckled as he shouldered his own bag, "Tchaikovsky Crescendo and Ballad alla Ruin."

"Ne, I can't wait to break them." Despite his worn body and mind, excitement still simmered under his skin. He had never seen anything like Atobe's newest techniques. They were brilliant.

"I'm sure you do brat." Without waiting to see if Ryoma followed, Atobe turned with that smirk that made his blood boil to walk down the path to the stairs that led out of the park.

After jogging to catch up on shaky legs, they walked side by side through the overhanging trees and down the stairs to the street where a black town car was waiting. The man standing next to the passenger door held it open at the sight of Atobe and Ryoma raised an eyebrow when the older boy allowed him to get in first. "Brat's first," He goaded and before he could sit firmly on the seat, Ryoma placed the empty water bottle under him.

At the load crinkling noise and feel of sharp plastic, Atobe jumped and winced as he banged his head on the frame of the door. With a hiss of pain he glared at the smaller boy who was ignoring him by looking out the window. He tossed the crushed bottle into the floor at Ryoma's feet as he settled back into the seat, sighing in relief at the blasting air-conditioning.

As the car pulled away from the curb Ryoma finally looked to Atobe with a small frown, "Where are we going Monkey King?"

"Aren't you hungry?" At the question Ryoma felt his stomach growl, causing Atobe to smirk widely.

Though his cheeks flushed red, Ryoma rolled his eyes and replied, "Whatever."

* * *

Ryoma took another sip of his Ponta as he walked casually down the street with Atobe. After grabbing a bite to eat, which Atobe had insisted on paying for, he had been lead out into Downtown Tokyo. He was glad that they had abandoned the car because of the stares they had received.

"So, you'll be starting at Tokyo Uni in the fall?" The question broke Ryoma out of his thoughts and he looked up at Atobe suspiciously.

"Yes." He answered simply and watched a small smile spread across Atobe's face in confusion.

"That will be a year early won't it?" Atobe glanced down at him as they turned a corner towards a section of Tokyo that Ryoma finally recognized. They were heading towards the tennis shop he frequented. "Your marks must be outstanding."

Ryoma smirked at that, "I've never had less that an A."

Atobe looked impressed and he chuckled, "You seem so lazy, brat. I wouldn't have expected you to be interested in your studies."

"Tennis may be my life," Ryoma said with a flashing gaze, "But what if I were to be injured? What if I couldn't play anymore?"

"I suppose you're right. However, let's pray for good health." Atobe said with another look that Ryoma couldn't place, "What will you be majoring in?"

"Creative Writing and Art Studies." The shocked look on Atobe's face made Ryoma chuckle and he explained, "Tennis isn't the only thing that I'm good at Monkey King."

Atobe remained silent for a moment before he said thoughtfully, "The only thing I know about you is tennis."

Ryoma didn't know how to reply to that so he stayed silent as they continued walking. It was then that he noticed that they were very near to the tennis shop, but when he tried to turn down the street it was located on Atobe went the opposite way.

"Eh?" He murmured looking forlornly over his shoulder at the shop sign as he redirected to follow Atobe, "Where are we headed?" If he weren't mistaken, all that lay ahead of them was the water channel.

"Ore-sama needs to pick up something from the pet store just there," Atobe pointed out a store with a sign above the show window that had a picture of a dog, a cat and a fish.

Ryoma nodded as they darted across the street and before he could enter the store, Atobe held the door open for him. Again he was made confused by the older man's actions, but he brushed it off when he saw a display with several kittens inside. Atobe had only turned away for a second to ask an attendant a question and when he looked back Ryoma had disappeared.

"Brat?!" Atobe yelled before he spotted the familiar white cap over one of the shelves. Grumbling when Ryoma didn't answer, he walked over to find him with two kittens in his arms. "Cats?" Atobe asked before he stepped up to the display, looking down at the remaining three kittens.

Ryoma quickly put the two tabby kittens back into the display, much to his chagrin. Before he could walk away however, Atobe reached in and gently picked up the small black one with gold eyes. "Why don't you get one?" He asked without looking away from the tiny mewing creature that pawed at his jacket.

"I already have one," Ryoma answered, though he stared into the display almost sadly, "Karupin will be five this year."

"Are they good pets?" Atobe questioned as he finally looked to Ryoma, "Seems cute."

"Yes, but I may be biased." Ryoma shrugged before sighing and walking away from the display to look at the cat toys, "Maybe I'll get one of these for Karupin."

Watching the letdown look that Ryoma tried to hide under his cap Atobe raised an eyebrow and placed the kitten back into the display as he called out, "I just have something to get from the personalization counter back here; I'll be done in a moment."

After nodding in answer, Ryoma listened only as long as it took the man to walk away before he began looking through all the toys and treats. By the time Atobe had finished his business, Ryoma was finishing paying for the items that he had chosen. "Finished?" Ryoma gave another nod and Atobe held the door open once more as they exited the store.

Warmth ran over him as they stepped into the golden light of the sun, which Ryoma now realized was starting to set below the tall buildings around them. It was a couple hours yet until sunset, but it was also nice to be in the shade once more. Atobe turned to him and asked, "How about we go to the tennis shop up the street and grab some dinner and Ore-sama will call it a day?"

At the mention of going to his favorite shop and getting fed again, Ryoma smirked up at the man, "Sounds good to me." His tone must have been slightly sinister because Atobe blanched before laughing.

"You're going to drain my wallet, ne?" Ryoma only grinned at the brunets question as he began walking back the way they had come. He heard the man catch up to him with a chuckle, "That's not cute, brat."

It wasn't long until they had their purchases from the tennis shop; Ryoma's being some new grip tape and a new set of blue laces for his shoes. "What do you usually eat around here?" Atobe asked as he looked up and down the street. They had passed several eateries, but he usually ate at more refined restaurants.

Ryoma shrugged as he began walking away from the water channel, "There is a good burger place this way."

Without complaint about how unhealthy this burger place probably was Atobe sighed and followed putting his hands in his pockets. When they arrived, it was only then that he realized that the burger place was fast food.

"This is the good burger place?" He asked with resignation and a slightly disgusted expression. Ryoma looked at the restaurant and back to Atobe with a nod.

"It's cheap too." He answered and Atobe wondered if his previous comment had given the younger man the inclination that he was short on cash.

"Come on, I'll call the car and take us to a place that I know of on the east side." He sent the text he had already typed out as he motioned to a set of benches nearby.

"That's away from my house." Ryoma said in a tone that was the closest to a whine as he'd ever get and Atobe laughed.

He grinned as he ruffled the boys hat, "I'll take you home after."

"Domo," Ryoma muttered as he pulled his hat down to cover his face.

* * *

Ryoma shook his head to himself as Atobe helped him scoot in his chair at the table the hostess had seated them at. They were at a small café that he had never been to before, but seemed to be close to the University campus. It must have been how Atobe found it, Ryoma noted. "Now, they do have good burgers here." Atobe said as he sat into his own chair across the table.

Looking over the menu, Ryoma noted that it was filled with foods that he liked and he wondered if Atobe really liked this restaurant. "Do you come here often?" He asked cautiously but the man grinned his way.

"Not as often as I'd like." He said as he set his menu aside, "I usually eat either at my home or at a few restaurants closer to campus with my friends and teammates."

"You don't stay on campus?" Ryoma asked as he also set his menu aside.

Atobe shook his head, "I did during my freshman year, but eventually decided I liked my privacy more than the dorm experience. I have an apartment nearby. Will you be staying in the dorms?"

Ryoma shrugged, "Undecided." He looked up just as their server walked over with two glasses of water.

After giving their orders, a bacon cheese burger for himself and a grilled chicken macaroni for Atobe, they settled back into their seats.

"What do you major in, Atobe-san?" Ryoma asked as he sipped from his glass of water. He would have asked for a can of Ponta, but he was overheated again and needed to cool down.

"I'm studying Business and Press Journalism." He answered and Ryoma nodded almost solemnly.

"Is it for your family's business?" The words seemed to catch Atobe off guard as his eyes widened and Ryoma was about to revoke the question when he smiled.

"Yes it is. After my father retires, I'll take over as head of the Atobe group." Ryoma raised an eyebrow but before he could continue with his questions, the server arrived with their food.

They both nodded to one another as they dug in. It was mostly silent while they ate and Ryoma had to stop himself from moaning several times throughout the meal. The burger was the best that he'd ever eaten. He would definitely be coming here again.

When they had both finished and were leaning back in their chairs in contentment Atobe waved over a server, "Dessert, Echizen?"

Ryoma shook his head, "No, thank you."

"Check please." Atobe requested and the server went to print off the check. "So, how was it?"

It took a moment for Ryoma to realize that he was being spoken to and he smirked as he motioned to his empty plate, "What do you think?"

Atobe smirked back as he took the check and looked it over before pulling out a ten thousand yen bill from his wallet, "Keep the change." He stood from the table to which Ryoma quickly followed, leaving the shocked server with the largest tip they've probably ever received.

He caught up to the taller man and allowed Atobe to lead him out of the café. "Do you enjoy it?" Ryoma asked as they slid into the waiting town car.

"I do actually. I kept my promise to Tezuka by going professional for around a year when I was nineteen, as I'm sure you've heard. But like you said," Atobe paused as Ryoma gave the driver his address, "If something happens or your interests change, what are you going to fall back on?"

Ryoma nodded in understanding. "You seem like a business mogul. Always have."

At Atobe's smile and to his great confusion he felt his insides flop, "You don't seem like the type to enjoy art."

"I've proven you wrong before," He smirked and the man laughed.

"That you have." They remained in comfortable silence for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Ryoma opened the gate into the shrine as Atobe stood back with an appraising eye. He didn't know why everyone found it a shock that Ryoma lived in such a place. It wasn't that uncommon. "Thank you for joining Ore-sama today brat." Atobe said from behind and Ryoma turned to shoot the man a deadpan look.

"Like I had a choice Monkey King," He muttered in annoyance before Atobe laughed.

"You always have a choice brat," He said with a look that Ryoma didn't understand, "Unlike yourself, I wouldn't force you to cut your hair in the end and you didn't protest." It was Ryoma's turn to chuckle as he smirked.

"Thank you for the food and such." Ryoma said politely and Atobe seemed to brighten at the thanks.

"No worries, brat." The driver opened the door to the town car for Atobe to get in. Once he was seated with the window rolled down he sent Ryoma a devious smirk that sent chills up his spine, "We should do this again soon."

Eyes flashing defiantly Ryoma scoffed, "You'll have to play me for it."

Atobe's smirk went sharp in his amusement, "That can be arranged."

Ryoma refused to wave goodbye as Atobe did when the car pulled away from the curb and he only walked into the shrine grounds once the car disappeared around the corner. Strange feelings whirled around in his stomach as he locked the gate.

"Ryoma-kun!"

Glancing up at the call, he found Nanako standing on the porch that wrapped around the house, "Someone dropped off a couple packages for you!" She said as she motioned for him to come inside.

Without hesitation, he made his way inside the house; only pausing to change into his slippers. There in the living room just as his cousin said were two decently sized boxes. Walking closer he found a letter taped to the top of the box without a return address. "Was it dropped off by the mail carrier?" He asked and Nanako shook her head.

"A man in a nice black suit came by and said that they were from a good friend of yours," She explained, curiously watching him over his shoulder.

"Who?" He questioned as he slid his key along the tape on the box to break the seal.

"Sama Ore, I believe he said." At the words Ryoma snorted as he tried not to laugh. Despite his slight annoyance, he was curious to see what had been sent by the man he had just spent the day with.

There was a muffled rustling within the box he was beginning to open and he jumped, startled. He gently lifted the lid and a small meow met his ears. As he set the lid aside his heart melted at the sight of the small black kitten curled up on a thin blanket in the middle of the box. It stared up at Ryoma with those gold eyes that took his breath before meowing at him and beginning to paw at the inside of the box.

He lifted the little thing out of the box and held it close to his chest. It curled up against his neck and shoulder before settling down into a light doze. "What a sweet darling," Nanako said, breaking Ryoma out of the spell that had been cast.

While keeping the kitten balanced with one hand, he opened the second box to find a black and white cat bed, a bag of kitten food, a few treats, new toys, and a lavender collar with a tag. Picking up the collar, he flipped over the tag with his thumb to read the inscription.

"Nanika," He read off the tag.

"Something," Nanako cooed as the kitten meowed in its sleep, "It's fitting. She sure is something."

 _Something, huh?_ He thought as he laid the kitten on his lap to fasten the collar around her neck. Karupin walked in from the open doors leading to the court with a meow and Ryoma looked up nervously, unsure how the cat would react to the new addition. This is why he hadn't wanted to purchase another pet, for fear of Karupin not liking it.

To his ultimate surprise however Karupin walked over, sniffed the kitten and curled around it for a nap of his own. He watched the two fell into a comfortable doze before he allowed himself to smile softly. As the two slept, he took the letter that he had set to the side and opened it.

 _Echizen,_

 _Call her Nanika. She reminded me of you._

 _You're really something,_

 _Atobe_

His face flushed as he stuffed the letter into his pocket before Nanako or, kami forbid, his father could see it. At some point, Nanako wandered away and he was left with the two felines on his own. Sighing softly as he watched them snooze, he easily lifted them into his arms and went to his room so that they could all nap in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Did you like her?_

Ryoma woke up a week later to the text from Atobe, reminding him that he had forgotten to thank the man. It really was a kind gesture on Atobe's part, but it still served to confuse him. He glanced over to the cat bed to find Karupin and Nanika curled up together snoozing. They must have switched beds when he got up to take a bath.

After getting dressed, he dug through his desk for a piece of paper and a pen. He intended to write the man a letter in thanks, but before he could sit down to write his phone gave a merry little ding signaling the arrival of a message. Grabbing the phone from his nightstand, he flipped it open.

 _Meet me at the public courts in an hour. Bring a change of clothes._

Sighing, Ryoma went about changing into his tennis gear, stuffing his extra clothes into and grabbing his bag, not bothering to reply. With his shoes pulled on, he rushed down the stairs and with a shouted goodbye rushed out the door. It took him nearly thirty minutes to walk to the courts and he stopped by a soda machine on the way. He got his usual grape Ponta and after a moment of consideration, got a second one.

Once he'd popped the tab he began walking up the stairs to the courts. He wondered what Atobe had in mind for that day. Though, Ryoma smirked, he wouldn't be losing today and the older man would be getting another haircut. By the time he reached the court that they had previously played on, he was sweating. Looking up at the sky he realized that it was high noon and with a sinking feeling, he grit his teeth.

"Damn this heat," He grumbled to himself as he settled down onto the bench inside the court to wait. It wasn't long until Atobe came walking through the gate, dressed down in his own tennis gear and carrying his bag. Ryoma who was overheating and becoming tired quickly sighed. "You did this on purpose." He accused and Atobe simply raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." When it was clear that Atobe wasn't going to admit to his actions, Ryoma stood from the bench and headed towards the bathrooms. "Where are you going, brat?"

"To change," Ryoma glared as he walked by before hesitating long enough to pull the second can of Ponta out of his bag, "You don't deserve this…but thank you for Nanika." He tossed the can to Atobe, who caught it easily. The man looked down at the can with a look that Ryoma, once more, couldn't read. Confusion fogged his already heat muddled mind and he left the court to change. They didn't speak another word about her.

* * *

Ryoma stepped into the cool interior of an indoor arcade that he hadn't been to before. There was one near Kawamura's Sushi, but Atobe had insisted on taking him to the one closet to the University campus. The older man finished off the drink that Ryoma had gotten him as they had entered and promptly threw it in a nearby trash bin. Ryoma looked all around in not a small bit of wonder. The arcade had every game that he had ever imagined. He even spotted a few of his favorite racing games in the corner.

"Come on, play something with me." Atobe said and Ryoma's eyes narrowed at the challenge. After they had gotten a coin card, that Atobe insisted on paying for, they wandered over to what appeared to be an air hockey table. Ryoma stared at the man as he swiped the card through the reader. It was strange, hanging out with Atobe like this. It was even stranger that Atobe wouldn't let him pay for anything, even if it was just himself.

The table whirred to life and the mallets began floating in odd little circles as the air lifted them. Atobe took the blue one and Ryoma grabbed the red one. He reached down to grab the puck out of the return and placed it on the table. He allowed it to float for a moment before smacking it with the mallet directly toward Atobe's goal slot. Just as quickly as the puck raced across the table Atobe returned it, re-bounding it against the wall.

They lost themselves in the game as the score changed steadily.

 **1-Love to Atobe**

 **1-All**

 **1-2 to Ryoma**

 **1-3 to Ryoma**

 **2-3 to Atobe**

 **3-All**

 **4-3 to Atobe**

 **5-3 to Atobe**

Ryoma was grinning as he returned the puck with a harsh flick of his wrist. He had quickly learned that Atobe was fond of bank shots that aimed at the goal slot from an angle, so he kept his mallet near the corners of his goal. The puck soared across the table with the click, click, click from hitting the mallets and walls. Back and forth, back and forth and BAM!

 **5-4 to Ryoma**

"You better get ready to lick your wounds, Monkey King." Ryoma taunted as he hit the puck with a sharp twist of his mallet. It sent the puck flying in a random pattern, bouncing back and forth around the walls before Atobe was finally able to smack it back.

Atobe laughed as Ryoma tried to hit the mallet too forcefully and missed, sending himself sprawling half across the table. With a second smack to the puck as it passed, it soared to the open goal before Ryoma heaved himself up and blocked it. "It looks like you will be the loser today, Brat!" He narrowed his eyes as Ryoma pulled his mallet back to the center of the goal and BAM!

 **6-4 to Atobe**

Ryoma glared as he grabbed the puck from the return and immediately sent it flying across the table. Before he could even blink Atobe, while leaning over the table, hit the puck back directly just after it crossed the halfway line and BAM!

 **Game and Match to Atobe 7-4**

Atobe threw his arm in the air in victory, something that highly annoyed Ryoma; yet when the smile that the older man sported was aimed his way and butterflies began fluttering around his stomach madly. An uneasy feeling settled over him as Atobe swiped the card through the machine again, "Best two out of three?" Ryoma didn't have time to answer before they were at it again, the puck spiraling between them across the table. He was once again lost in the game.

After winning their air-hockey challenge at two games to one, Ryoma noticed that darkness had fallen over the city outside. When Atobe motioned towards some of the racing games however, Ryoma lost interest in getting home as fire lit in his eyes. "This is my best game, Monkey King." He smirked as he threw a leg across the imitation motorcycle.

Atobe swiped the card through the readers on the two machines as he provoked, "Bring it, brat." Revving sounds came from the machine as Ryoma stared at the countdown flashing across the screen. As the numbers hit one and the light turned green, he cranked back the accelerator and leaned the bike to the left. His eyes narrowed, focused on staying on the road and making it around the curves without being run into.

Several times, Atobe tried to force him off the road until they were finally neck and neck coming around the final corner towards the finish line. Just as Ryoma pulled ahead with a grin, he felt a sudden pinch to his side causing his grin to widen and forcing a sharp laugh from his throat. He let go of the handles, jerking his arms to his side as the fingers dug in. "Stop!" He laughed as he finally grasped the hand, pulling it away from his side.

When he'd gained his breath, though he couldn't rid himself of his panicked smile, Atobe smirked at him in amusement, "I win."

"You cheated and I don't play with cheaters," He meant for the words to be serious, but Atobe's fingers were moving in his hand trying to reach his side and he chuckled nervously as he tried to get off the bike without being tickled again. "I said stop," Ryoma tried to glare as he pulled his leg back over the motorcycle and backed away. Realizing he was still holding Atobe's hand, he dropped it as if he'd burned himself as he crossed his arms.

"Come on," Atobe leaned against his bike, "One more time." His eyes danced with mischief and Ryoma shook his head when the man wiggled his fingers at him.

"Don't even think about it." Ryoma wouldn't admit that he'd made a sound of alarm even as his lips twitched upwards into that smile again.

Atobe got off his bike when it became apparent that Ryoma wouldn't be playing it again and he chuckled, "You're really that ticklish aren't you?" The way the words sounded caused Ryoma's hackles to rise as he quickly turned away from the man and began walking towards the bumper cars. If Atobe wouldn't keep his hands to himself, he'd put some distance between them. He heard the quickened footsteps that Atobe took to catch up as the man laughed, "Fine, I won't do it again. I hate the bumper cars."

Truthfully, Ryoma felt the same. They always gave him a headache. He glanced around the arcade until he saw a section that the arcade by Kawamura's didn't have. With a smirk he turned to Atobe, "Come on, I'll win you something." Atobe's affronted look was enough to make Ryoma forgive him.

* * *

When they left the arcade several hours later, Atobe carried a large golden retriever plush that was almost as big as Ryoma was. A red ribbon was wrapped around its neck and Ryoma thought it was pretty cute. Though he had meant it as a joke, he spent the remainder of the evening going back and forth between the prize games until he upgraded to the largest prize they had; meaning the dog. Atobe had another one of those strange looks when Ryoma handed the thing to him.

It was getting easier for Ryoma to ignore as he allowed the man to hold the door for him as they made their way down the street to the park next to the campus. They had eaten at the arcade, feasting on nachos and cheap pizza. After suggesting that he wasn't quite ready to go home yet, Atobe mentioned taking a walk that Ryoma accepted. Of course, on the way Atobe dropped the dog off in the car before they walked through the park gates.

"Have you had a tour of the campus yet?" Atobe asked as they wandered under the illuminated street lights.

Ryoma shook his head, "I went there once when the Tezuka-buchou and the other upperclassmen started, but I haven't since."

Atobe nodded, "Have you decided if you'll be staying in the dorms?"

With a snort Ryoma rolled his eyes, "When you asked me last week, I realized that I actually had a choice in the matter. I'll be getting an apartment near campus." At that Atobe gave his own snort. A moment of silence stretched between them as they walked by a playground.

Ryoma cut across the grass suddenly, walking towards the swings and leaving Atobe to follow. He was already seated and gently swaying back and forth when Atobe sat in the swing beside him. "Why don't you let me give you a tour of the campus this weekend? Your lack of directional skills is wide-known." Atobe offered and Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the sly insult.

"You'll have to play me for it. I don't mind attending the freshman orientation." Ryoma snarked with a look that promised retribution for the loss and the trickery used that morning.

"In that case, I'll meet you at the public courts on Saturday at say…" Atobe hesitated as if he were thinking, "Noon?"

"If you think that will work again, you're mistaken baka." Ryoma shot back with a deadpan look, "We'll meet at five AM."

Atobe leaned back in the swing as he held the chains to keep balanced before kicking his legs out, "Whoever swings the highest gets to pick the time."

It was so silly that Ryoma cracked a grin and he began pumping his legs to catch up, "You're on." He was sure that it was a sight; to see two grown young men swinging on a swing set, laughing and cursing loudly. Finally, with a good hard swoop Ryoma swung so high into the air that he lifted out of the seat slightly and his eyes widened in fright with a shout of alarm. Gravity took over and brought him crashing back into the seat as he swung backwards again though he stopped pumping his legs.

"Are you okay?!" Atobe dragged his feet in the dirt and used the last momentum of his swing to stand onto both feet. He helped Ryoma stop the swing and stand. Ryoma rubbed his hips and ass where the swing had dug into him harshly as he tried to walk off the pain.

When the pain had faded into a dull ache he flashed the man a cocky look as he grinned, "I win."

Atobe's eyes widened slightly before he punched Ryoma in the arm lightly, "You almost died. I doubt that it counts."

"You cheated earlier," Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "What goes around comes around." The playful look that flitted through Atobe's eyes made Ryoma throw his guard up and he watched the man warily.

"You're absolutely right." Atobe said right before he shot out, grabbing Ryoma by both sides and pinching. Ryoma's startled laughter filled the park, echoing off the tress.

* * *

That night after being dropped off, Ryoma sank into the steaming water that filled the bathtub. He had added some lavender bath salts, his favorite, and he gently rubbed his sore hip. It was sure to bruise after the swing incident. He sighed heavily as he leaned his head back against the edge of the tub, thoughts of the afternoon racing through his head.

There were many strange things that Ryoma couldn't explain about his encounters with Atobe, but their latest time spent together had to take the cake. Not to mention the way that Atobe looked at him at times or the way that he would go out of his way to put on his best show of manners. It wasn't at all like the Atobe that he had known in middle school, though every now and then he was able to see that same narcissistic bastard from back then peek out.

It seemed that Atobe had grown up as much as Ryoma had in the span of six years that they hadn't seen one another. Ryoma heaved another sigh as another flurry of butterflies flit about in his stomach. That also made no sense. He didn't understand why certain things that Atobe did garnered such a reaction; like when he'd hold the door open or when his mouth would stretch in a truly happy smile.

A jingle sounded through the room and Ryoma reached out of the bath for a hand towel. After making sure they were dry enough, he picked up his phone and flipped it open.

 _I forgot to mention that my apartment has two spare bedrooms.  
You could move here and we could split the rent. Let me know what you think about it._

Ryoma raised his eyebrow at the message before he placed the phone back on the floor. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, imagining what it would be like to share an apartment with Atobe. _At least I could crush him in tennis more often_ , Ryoma thought as he closed his eyes. He would have to think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a loud crash as the box that Ryoma had been carrying slipped from his fingers and onto his foot. His face screwed up in pain that he immediately set about walking off up and down the hallway outside of his new apartment. _New room_ , he thought almost bitterly; if he'd just gotten his own place this wouldn't have happened. Behind him Atobe was failing to hide a smirk as he lifted the abandoned box into his arms and opened the door to the only apartment on the entire floor.

When Atobe had offered him room and board in his apartment near the campus, Ryoma hadn't expected a penthouse type set up; but then he wondered why he had expected less. _Maybe because Atobe had seemed human after hanging out with him_ , his mind provided and he frowned. "This is the last one right?" The man called from inside the apartment and Ryoma sighed.

"Yes, that's the last one." Of course, Ryoma would know considering that he had hauled all of his belongs up three flights of stairs _by himself_. He glared at Atobe when he found the man in the kitchen after locking the door behind him. "I could have used a bit of help." He snarked as he grabbed a Ponta out of the fridge.

Atobe scoffed, "You would have had help if you had allowed me to hire those movers."

Ryoma glared, "I didn't need movers for only ten boxes."

"You needed movers for the pure oak furniture that needed to be moved," Atobe glared in return, "and now you'll be sleeping on the floor for a month until your father returns from America so that he can help you move it."

"You could have helped?" Ryoma suggested sarcastically.

Atobe frowned at him as if he'd said the most offensive thing in the world, "The only time that I break a sweat is playing tennis or while participating in more pleasurable ventures." This made Ryoma's face flush red as he turned away and took a long sip of his drink.

"Lazy ass." Ryoma muttered before walking out of the kitchen to find the new bag of school books he had just purchased that morning. After forgoing a match to make Atobe earn his company to give him a tour of the campus, they had spent an entire day exploring the University. It was then that Ryoma had decided to move in with him. Atobe had been a perfect angel that day and against every other piece of knowledge he had on the man, Ryoma had agreed.

Now, he was vehemently regretting the choice; it was only his first day in the apartment and Atobe was driving him crazy. When he found the heavy plastic bag, he carried it back into the kitchen and laid the textbooks out on the counter as he sat up on one of the bar stools. He flipped through the books briefly before focusing on the one about art theory. Atobe, who was flipping through a cookbook, glanced over and turned around one of the books so he could read the title.

"You aren't taking your base courses?" He asked and Ryoma looked up from where he was refreshing himself.

"I already finished them over the summer online. I only have to take all of the focus courses and extracurricular now." Ryoma explained as he went back to skimming the book in his hands. Atobe accepted the answer with an impressed look before going back to the cookbook. After finding out that Atobe could actually cook and knowing that he wouldn't starve, Ryoma hadn't felt too bad confessing that he couldn't.

They continued their tasks in a comfortable silence until Atobe asked, "Jerk Chicken with Sweet Potatoes or Baja Fish Tacos?"

Ryoma paused to consider before shrugging, "I haven't had either, but I like fish better."

Atobe nodded, "Tacos it is."

The silence reined once again as Ryoma studied and Atobe cooked. He had just started skimming over the section about practical versus impractical artist expression when a plate was set next to his book, filled with three delicious looking tacos. In amusement, he noticed that the edges of the plate were decorated with intricate swirls of sauce that seemed to be on the tacos as well. Atobe settled into the bar stool beside him after setting the other text books in a stack on the dining room table behind them.

Ryoma marked his page and set the book aside, taking a sip of his Ponta before taking a bite out of one of the tacos. This time, he wasn't able to hold back the small noise of approval. He could see the pleased smirk that was quickly hidden as Atobe took a bite of his own taco, but he ignored it in favor of finishing off his food. "Where did you learn to cook?" Ryoma asked as he became bored of the silence.

Atobe whipped his mouth with a napkin, "When I was a kid, my mother would have the staff watch me instead of hiring a nanny. My favorite was the chef, so I watched and eventually asked her to show me." Ryoma hummed his interest.

"What is your favorite thing to cook?" Ryoma tilted his head, waiting for Atobe to finish swallowing his bite.

"As terrible as they are for you," Atobe said with a small frown, "I like baking. It makes the house smell good."

Ryoma couldn't help but smile at the answer; it was kind of cute. He wondered, "Can you make chocolate dipped strawberries?"

Atobe narrowed his eyes before cracking a smirk, "That would be classified under confectioneries, not baking…" Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "But yes, I can make them."

"Make some." He demanded simply.

Atobe's smirk melted into a scowl, "I don't want to."

"Please?"

"Fine."

* * *

Ryoma lounged on the black leather couch that sat in the center of the living room on a burgundy rug. He held a plate of chocolate covered strawberries in one hand and ate them one by one with the other. A re-run of a Wimbledon match played the week before flashed across the television and he eyed it with a kind of bored interest. It was the same players that he had grown up watching, same moves, going through the motions.

While watching tennis never got old, the lack of growth in the matches and players did. He had vowed a long time ago to never stop growing. "What is this dribble?" Atobe asked in a tone more bored than Ryoma felt from his place on the matching leather recliner. He simply hummed in agreement before taking the remote and flipping the channel; maybe there would be an amateur league tennis game on.

If you were looking for exciting tennis matches, you didn't look at the professionals; you looked for the amateurs, the ones with something to lose. After he had gone through the list of over three hundred channels twice, he flicked the television off and sat up. "Let's go play." Ryoma said as he finished off his last strawberry, "I need to work this off."

Atobe laughed before laying his head back on the chair, "I'm tired brat. It's late."

"It's only seven, old man," Ryoma replied as he stood from the couch with a stretch, "Besides, you're just afraid I'll finally beat your new moves." Atobe ruffled at that as he stood as well. They went about changing into their gear and grabbed their tennis bags before heading out the door.

"If I injure myself, you'll be the one explaining it to the team buchou." Atobe grumbled as they walked down the stairs _because the elevator is lazy_ according to his highness.

"Who is the buchou by the way?" Ryoma asked, wondering if any of the former school buchous that he had met through the years held the honor.

Atobe furrowed his eyebrows in what seemed to be annoyance, "Yukimura Seiichi was granted the honor last year. He's a hard ass too." That didn't surprise Ryoma in the slightest. He had only ever met and played the Child of God once, and it was obvious back then that he had a stick up his ass. They never did meet up again to play that _fun_ match after all.

They weaved their way through the campus and towards the tennis club at the back of the school. Ryoma was more than a little excited to see it as he didn't have a chance to properly see the courts during the tour; he had been more worried about where the Arts and Humanities building was. When they finally turned the corner leading to the courts, Ryoma was faced with the best tennis set up that he had seen since the U-17 camp.

The big street lights illuminated the courts and facility, the clay a familiar green and the fencing freshly painted black. He could smell the dried paint and smell of wet clay, from recently being hosed down he suspected. On a far tennis court there were a few players that were playing a set of doubles and Ryoma watched as some more players stepped out of what appeared to be the clubroom. They were familiar.

Atobe stepped forward with a smirk playing on his lips at the sight of them and as they got closer, Ryoma finally recognized them. Speaking of the devil himself, there was Yukimura with the previous Rikkaidai fuku-buchou Sanada Genichirou. For a split second Yukimura smiled serenely at Atobe when he saw him, but then Ryoma entered his line of sight and that smile melted into a smirk. "Boya," He greeted and Ryoma nodded.

"Echizen," Sanada said and Ryoma looked to the taller man, "You haven't been slacking off?"

He smirked in response, "You can watch and see for yourself. I was just about to crush Monkey King."

"Right," Atobe said sarcastically and Yukimura chuckled in amusement.

"It's a little too close to the season starting to be playing unnecessary matches, isn't it?" The buchou asked in a tone that was supposed to have been seen as stern but Ryoma only smirked.

Before Atobe was able to say anything Ryoma answered, "You know? That's exactly what Atobe said before we came out." He adjusted the bag on his shoulder as he walked forward, wedging between Yukimura and Sanada as he headed towards one of the nearest courts. "I was quick to inform him that a match between any of us is never unnecessary."

Yukimura's expression shifted into one of someone who had just been challenged and Ryoma felt his blood boil in a pleasant manner. Perhaps the buchou had forgotten that tennis was meant to be fun, even after his little reminder back at Nationals. Maybe he needed to be reminded again. "Tennis is fun," The words caused Ryoma's eyes to narrow in on Sanada with a pleased smile.

"That's right," He said and he waited until Atobe began to follow him through the gate before he turned to place his bag on one of the nearest benches. "If you need a reminder of that Yukimura-san, I'm sure that Atobe won't mind trading places with you." He pulled his silver racket out of his bag, the one he used when playing a worthy opponent, as he glanced to see Yukimura's reaction.

The buchou's pupils were blown out and Ryoma felt a chill run down his spine. That look made memories of suffering the yips flash through his mind's eye and he chuckled. He could feel Atobe's eyes on him, still having not unpacked his racket. "Do you want to play again, Yukimura-san?" Ryoma asked with a smirk that promised a good time and Yukimura's pursing lips lifted into a secretive smile.

"Perhaps another day," Yukimura said as he turned away from the court, "Welcome to the Regulars, Boya!" Without anything further, he walked with Sanada close behind the way that Atobe had brought him. They disappeared around the corner of the building out of sight and Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

From behind him Atobe scoffed and Ryoma swung around in confusion, "How is that fair? All of us had to play through a tournament to get on the Regulars."

Despite not completely understanding what had just happened Ryoma smirked at Atobe's obvious annoyance, "I always was the favorite."

Atobe glared, "Apparently."

* * *

On the morning of his first day of classes Ryoma was only pulled from his dreams by Karupin, joined by the still tiny Nanika, in pawing at his face. He rolled over to reach for his phone on the night stand and his hand hit hard wood. With a groan he cracked his eyes open; only then remembering that his phone was across the room under the window and that he was sleeping on the floor. He crawled on all fours to his buzzing phone and switched off the alarm.

He looked at the time and groaned again, wondering why he set the alarm to go off so early. He figured that it would be useless to go back to sleep for an extra hour, because he would probably sleep through the second alarm, so he went about gathering his clothing and headed into the guest bathroom down the hall. Through the wall, he could hear the shower running from Atobe's private bathroom and he nodded to himself.

At least the guy was able to get up by himself, meaning that Ryoma wouldn't have to force him out of bed in the mornings. He dropped his clothes onto the sink counter and switched on the shower, allowing it to heat up as he went about his morning business. After washing his hands and brushing his teeth, he hopped into the shower. When done he dried off quickly and towel dried his hair.

Just as he was pulling on his jean shorts and a black three-quarter sleeve top, the smell of ham hit him. He smiled almost excitedly when he realized that it was Atobe cooking breakfast. _That_ was why he had set his alarm early; he remembered hoping to have time to eat before class. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and threw his cap on.

When he entered the kitchen with his new combined school and tennis bag, Atobe was just setting out plates of a miniature English breakfast onto the table – eggs, beans, ham, and fried toast. "Smells great," Ryoma said as he sank into one of the chairs. After the first night in the apartment, they had begun using the table instead of the bar.

"Nice look," Atobe said teasingly and Ryoma glanced down at his outfit in confusion. It felt like the words were meant to be insulting but Atobe's smile was only joking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a frown as he cut into the yolk of his eggs and proceeded to soak the toast in them. Sure his shorts were more fitted and a tad shorter up his leg than normal shorts, but he thought they looked fine.

Atobe was carefully keeping his food separated on his plate as he sliced up his ham. "It's a very American look is all," He said as if he hadn't just made a joke of poor taste. Ryoma noted that he was wearing a longer pair of golf shorts and button up top. He rolled his eyes – as if Sir Prissy had any right to talk.

"At least I look my age and not like a fifty year old who just walked off a gold course," Ryoma snarked back as he finished off his beans, "and I am American, you dimwit." Atobe's eyebrows furrowed but he refused to reply as if saying _point taken_ and they finished breakfast in silence. When they were both done, Ryoma took the dishes and quickly washed them up in the sink.

"Are you ready brat?" Atobe asked from where he had been putting on his shoes in the foyer and Ryoma slipped on his sneakers after grabbing his bag.

"Yea," At that Atobe opened the door and allowed Ryoma out before locking it behind them. The campus was abuzz with students new and old when they walked through the University gates. It was all very flustered.

Ryoma slowed to a halt when Atobe stopped in the middle of the campus near a coffee cart. "My classes are this way." He said shortly as he pointed to the left and Ryoma realized that his own classes were further near the tennis club on the right.

"I'll meet you at the clubhouse this afternoon?" Ryoma asked as he shifted on his heels. He would have offered to meet for lunch, but in the two weeks living with Atobe he had never thought to compare their schedules.

"Yes, practice starts at four. Don't be late." Atobe said with a smirk and Ryoma rolled his eyes as he turned to continue walking towards the Arts and Humanities building, "Brat!" At the call Ryoma glanced back over his shoulder to find Atobe narrowing his eyes at him, "Do I really look fifty?"

If Atobe hadn't looked so distraught Ryoma would have laughed, but he did. "You look fine. Just roll up your sleeves." Ryoma said with a softer smirk and turned away before he could see Atobe's reaction. Five minutes later he walked into lecture hall three for his Art History class and immersed himself into his second passion blindly.

There was a loud bang that shocked Ryoma from where he had fallen asleep in his chair and he looked around the room to find many students wandering out of the room. He quickly realized that class had finished and he sighed as he gathered his things. "Well if it isn't the Prince," The voice was sharp in a way that sent Ryoma's defenses flying up and he looked up to find Akutsu leaning against a desk.

"Akutsu-san," Ryoma said simply in greeting as he walked down the stairs and out of the lecture hall. The man that he hadn't seen in almost four years followed closely behind until they were out in the middle of one of the campus' three courtyards. He sat on one of the benches after taking a look at his phone. His next class didn't start for almost forty minutes.

He supposed that he was expected to use this time in the library studying or some such thing, but catching up with Akutsu seemed so much more interesting. "I heard that you've already acquired a position as a Regular, brat." The man said as he sat on the bench, throwing one leg over the other.

"That's right." Ryoma smirked as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back further on the bench, "I didn't take your spot did I?" His words were supposed to goad Akutsu into reacting like he had in the old days, but all the man did was laugh.

"No, but you kicked Fuji off the team and he'll be out for blood." The words sent a thrill coursing through Ryoma's veins and lancing under his skin. It hadn't quite occurred to him that he would have replaced one of his old teammates. _If Fuji really was all that upset_ \- Ryoma shivered in anticipation. Surely the tensai would want to the spot back and Ryoma would get to play him again. _Finally_ , he smirked when Akutsu looked at him in curiosity.

"If you happen to see Fuji before I do," Ryoma stood as he shouldered his bag, "Let him know that I'm waiting." He only paused long enough to see an amused expression crossed Akutsu's face before walking away towards the location of his next class, forgetting about catching up with his old rival.

Akutsu laughed after him, "You haven't changed a bit, brat!"

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
